Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 Cast and Crew (John Price46500 version)
Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 *Motion Capture and Voice Cast and Crew *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Haley Joel Osment as Sora Wilhern *Eric Bana as Aaron Wilhern *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Chris Pratt as the voice of King Mickey *Jaden Smith as Fernando McKellar, Jaden also dubs Fernando in Spanish, Mexican, Latinamerican, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal) and French-Canadian dub. *Hayley Atwell as Emily Wilhern *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Wilhern *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *David Gallagher as Riku *Karel Roden as Little Girl's father *Maria Smolnikova as Little Girl's mother *Maria Zvonareva as Olga Jokiensen *Ekaterina Starshova as Little Girl *Danila Kozlovsky as Olga Jokiensen's teenage son *Goran Kostić as Russian Police Officer *Hugh Grant as The Prosecutor (Prologue and Epilogue) *Kevin Zegers as Defense Attorney (Prologue and Epilogue) *Jonathan Pryce as The Judge (Prologue and Epilogue) *Jesse McCartney as Roxas *Matthew Bellamy as Timonty "Xemnas" Smith, the main antagonist of the movie, Matthew Bellamy also dubs Xemnas in the French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene (in which Xemnas also speaks as his secondary main language), Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in South Africa in English-language, he speaks with Afrikaans accent in still English-language dub), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dub. *Phillip Baker Hall as Steve Jobs (silent cameo in the beginning) *Tom Holland as Young Aaron Wilhern (silent cameo in the beginning) *Will Friedle as Seifer Almasy *Jessica DiCicco as Olette *Jillian Bowen as Fujin (Fuu) *Brandon Adams as Raijin (Rai) *Brittany Snow as Naminé *Justin Cowden as Hayner *Sean Marquette as Pence *Melissa Disney as Vivi Orunitia *Ralph Fiennes as The Struggle tournament sponsor (uncredited cameo) *Crispin Freeman as Setzer Gabbiani and Will Turner *Christopher Lee as Ansem the Wise/DiZ *Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed *Patrick Stewart as the voice of Jiminy Cricket *Jim Broadbent as Yen Sid *Corey Burton as Dale, Sark and The Peddler *Judi Dench as Flora *Julie Andrews as Fauna *Charlotte Rampling as Merryweather, Charlotte also dubs Merryweather in French and Italian dub. *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echinda *Laura Bailey as Yin *Troy Baker as Yang and and Espio the Chameleon *Mena Suvari as Aerith Gainsborough *Rachael Leigh Cook as Tifa Lockhart *Mae Whitman as Yuffie Kisaragi *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Tara Strong as Angel and Rikku *John Cleese as Merlin *Doug Erholtz as Squall Leonhart (Leon) *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Twilight Town Computer *Jonah Hill as the voice of Pete (Timeless River) *Chris Edgerly as Cid Highwind *Elias Koteas as Sephiroth *Doug Erholtz as Squall Leonhart (Leon) *Mina-Na Wen as Fa Mulan *Carl Weathers as the voice of Mushu *BD Wong as Captain Li Shang *Jackie Chan as Captain Li Shang (Chinese version) *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Leehom Wang as Shan Yu *Kayne West as Captain Guntu (uncredited cameo) *Bill Rogers as Lucario *Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po *Gedde Watanabe as Ling *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Harvey Fierstein as Yao *Pat Morita as The Emperor of China *Charlie Day as the Beast *Norah Jones as Belle *Gad Elmaleh as Lumiére *Stuart Townsend as Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Noah Johnston as Chip, Roo and Riolu (flashbacks) *Mathieu Kassovitz as Gil "Xaldin" Yepes, Mathieu also dubs Xaldin in French dub. *Jason Statham as Hercules *James Woods as Hades *Claire Danes as Megara *Bobby Costanzo as Philoctetes (Phil) *Matt McKenzie as Auron *Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega *Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat *Abigail Breslin as the voice of Queen Minnie *Sami Gayle as the voice of Daisy Duck *Seth Green as Xemnas's computer (Voice #1) *James Arnold Taylor as Capt. Jack Sparrow *Florence Welch as Julie "Venus", Florence Welch also dubs Julie "Venus" in the French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene, Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in South Africa in English-language, she speaks with Afrikaans accent in still English-language dub), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dub. *Geoffrey Rush as Capt. Hector Barbossa *Alexandra Maria Lara as the voice of Cosmo the Seedrian (voice cameo), Alexandra also voices Cosmo in German and Romanian dub. *Eliza Jane Schneider as Elizabeth Swann *Rihanna as the voice of Blaze the Cat *Matthew Goode as the voice of Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Sharlto Copley as Master Xehanort *Terrance Howard as Idris "Dakim" *Daniel Radcliffe as David "Ein" *Ritesh Deshmukh as Aladdin *Jacqueline Fernandez as Princess Jasmine *Irrfan Khan as Jafar *Josh Robert Thompson as the voice of Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as the voice of Iago *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Jeremy Renner as the voice of Metal Sonic *Robbie Kay as Young Timonty "Xemnas" Smith *Bruno Ganz as German Survivor #1 *David Kross as German Survivor #2 *Florian Lukas as German Survivor #3 *Annina Braunmiller as German Suvivor #4 *Götz Otto as German Survivor #5 *Tom Tykwer as German Survivor #6 *Thure Lindhardt as Denmark Survivor *Eddie Redmayne as the Man who disguised as Louis who got beated up by David (Newspaper only) *Sarah Gadon as the Woman who disguised as Peaches who got beated up by David (Newspaper only) *Noel Fisher as David's brother *Richard E. Grant as David's brother's unnamed bodyguard *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Catherine O'Hara as Sally/Shock *Steve Coogan as the voice of Mayor of Halloween Town (Happy) (shared voice role with Rob Brydon) *Rob Brydon as the voice of Mayor of Halloween Town (Sad) (shared voice role with Steve Coogan) *Emily Blunt as the voice of Tikal the Echinda *Jeff Daniels as the voice of Oogie Boogie *Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus (Halloween Town), Freddie also dubs Santa Claus (Halloween Town) in Spanish, German, Australian (in a Australian accent), Hungarian, Italian, Mexican, Swedish, French-Canadian and Russian dub. *Paul Reubens as Lock *Karl Urban as the voice of Dr. Finkelstein *Danny Elfman as Barrel *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Young Simba (archive voice) *Chris Hemsworth as the voice of Simba *Elizabeth Banks as the voice of Nala *Jeremy Irons as the voice of Scar *Ben Whishaw as the voice of Rafiki *James Earl Jones as the voice of Mufasa *Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella as the voices of Timon and Pumbaa *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi *Michael Sheen as Jeremy Matthews *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Will *Sam Rockwell as Justin *Juno Temple as Emilia *Spike Jonze as Man speaking with Jeremy Matthews asking if he works for them *Dee Bradley Baker as Luke (voice cameo) *Patrick Wilson as Hired Assassin (silent cameo) *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *Jacques Gamblin as Test Subject Hybrids - Mantis *Ciara Bravo as Test Subject Hybrids - Tarantula *Nicholas Hoult as Test Subject Hybrids - Cougar *Tom Kane as Adolf Hitler (flashbacks) (one line only) *Drake as Ethan *Nicki Minaj as Steffie *Heather Morris as Katie *Ally Romano as Meghan *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Jared Harris as the voice of Master Control Program (MCP) *Benedict Cumberbatch as English Officer (cameo) *Shia LaBeouf as Saïx *Patrick Dempsey as Ghost Jimbo Farrar *Rhys Wakefield as Transtower Agent *Alec Baldwin as Bank Robber #1 *Bill Milner as Tim Martin *John Cena as Luxord *Triple H as Demyx *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas (second avatar disguise) *Jack McBrayer as Gopher *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga *Josh Gad as Louis *Danny Dyer as Janitor (uncredited cameo) *Daniel Brühl as Lieutenant James Kotz (only appears in Aaron (Sora)'s arrested and Xenmas's arrested), Daniel also dubs Lieutenant James in German and Spanish dub. *Dermot Mulroney as Planetland Prison Asylum Psychiatrist *Trey Parker as Planetland Guard #1 *Matt Stone as Planetland Guard #2 *Augustus Prew as Prisoner (former Organization XIII member) *Carly Rae Jepsen as Ariel *Presley Chweneyagae as Sebastian *Sam Neill as King Triton *Sebastian Stan as Prince Eric *Dakota Goyo as Flounder *Julie Walters as Ursula *Keke Palmer as Peaches *James Nesbitt as Interviewer (cameo) *Jennifer Lopez as Shira (voice cameo) *Bojana Novakovic as Adult Woman (Little Girl) *Alain Chabat as Silas *Daniel Mays as Heartless Minion Leader (voice cameo)/BBC News Reporter *Jimmy Fallon as Heartless Minion (voice cameo) *Amanda Seyfried as Young Emily Mary "M.K" Katherine Wilhern *Antonio Banderas as Xemnas's computer (Voice 2) *Dominic Gould as Charles Killian (motion-capture) *John Cusack as Xemnas (first avatar disguise) *Ben Kingsley as Xemnas (third avatar disguise) *Matthew Broderick as Steven M. Kovacs *Ashley Tisdale as Steven's unnamed little young daughter (motion capture) *Samuel L. Jackson as Xemnas's computer (Voice 3) *Chris Johnson as Xemnas's computer (Voice 4) *Jim Carrey as Ernie "Chip" Douglas / Larry Tate / Ricky Ricardo *Joel Edgerton as Pete Weaving *Dev Patel as Jay "Jay1" Night (silent cameo) *Liev Schreiber as Agent Jones (Epilogue) *JB Blanc as Charles Killian (voice) *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Marion Cotillard as Jeremy Matthews's daughter, Marion also dubs Jeremy Matthews's daughter in French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian and Japanese dub. *Britt Ekland as One of Jeremy Matthews's daughter party guests *John Lithgow as One of Jeremy Matthews's daughter party guests *The Wanted (Max George, Siva Kaneswaran, Jay McGuiness, Tom Parker and Nathan Sykes) as Themselves, The Wanted also dubs and sings the main first theme song "Chasing the Sun" in French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene, Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in South Africa in English-language, they speaks with Afrikaans accents in still English-language dub for the first main theme song "Chasing the Sun"), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dub. *Kate Hudson as Pete Weaving's aide *Daniel Craig as Lord Asriel (uncredited cameo) *Kristin Scott Thomas as the voice of Stelmaria (uncredited voice cameo), Kristin also voices Stelmaria in French dub. *WITH SUPPORT FROM: Screen Australia (Australian Goverment), Screen Queensland, Deutscher Filmförderfonds, Medienboard Berlin-Brandenburg GmbH, Supported by The National Lottery through the Big Lottery Fund, DMG Entertainment, Film Victoria, Pictures in Paradise, Fuji Television Network, Disney Channel (Japan), Studio Babelsberg (Germany), FFA (Filmförderungsanstalt), Discovery Channel (Germany)